In The Mist
by mikamilk
Summary: YuuRam OCRam Wolfram has a past Yuuri didn't know of. Wolfram had a Xlover? Why has Wolfram disappeared?
1. Confusion

**Hi! My first KKM fic! Hope you enjoy:) **

**YuuRam and OCRam**

**(love yuuram!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In The Mist**

**By mikamilk**

**Chapter 1—Confusion**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Silent grey skies greeted him good morning.

He walked through the gates out of Blood Pledge Castle, the guards only thinking there had been trouble in the cities to patrol. Never expected more than theft or nothing of anymore nuisance since the blonde officer had none of his troops with him…maybe even just a very early morning walk.

Wrapped in a dark coat, wearing tunic and trousers, Wolfram walked through the early morning mist and filled the air with heartache and nostalgia.

It was just the same, the night they met, the night they escaped. The sky so grey, the air so misty, everything so still…

OOOOOOOOO

Yuuri hadn't seen Wolfram since last night when they had gotten into bed. He had already woken up by the time Greta came to call Yuuri for breakfast. Since Yuuri was late for breakfast, he simply thought Wolfram had already left to train his soldiers.

"Has anyone seen Wolfram?" Yuuri asked when all were seated for lunch, other than an empty chair beside Yuuri. Everyone took a few seconds to try and recall if they _had _actually seen him anywhere, but none had. They all waited for Wolfram to arrive, but he never attended the meal.

Unsure of where to look next, Yuuri glumly walked the hallways feeling incompetent. Finally Yuuri came to the last place he could think of and knocked at the door.

No answer…But he went in anyway.

No Wolfram. Yuuri sighed after checking under the bed.

Though he'd come to this room on some occasions, he'd never looked in it carefully. Maybe there might be something to guide him to Wolfram's whereabouts.

After taking a glance around, Yuuri sat on Wolfram's bed defeated. Sighing, Yuuri decided to open some draws for the sake of it. _I'm sure he won't mind, we're fiancés._ After sifting through some papers and pushing quills out of the way, Yuuri discovered a box-like object.

He took it out realising it was a picture frame. The frame made of beautiful wood with carved patterns of leaves. Yuuri dusted the glass to see who's painting it was in the frame.

The man in the painting had dark coloured, semi-long hair. The eyes were soft and caring. _Wolf would burn me to ashes if I had a photo of anyone in my draws! Why is he allowed?_

Yuuri was about to pack the frame up again when Conrad walked in.

"It took me a while to find you, Yuuri." Conrad said as he came to sit next to Yuuri on the bed. "Gunter wanted to…"

"To what?"

"Oh, uh, I can't remember…"

Yuuri eyed Conrad for his unusually vague behaviour. Conrad only noticed this after a few moments of staring at the painting.

"What's with the picture? Who is it?" grumbling, Yuuri pushed the frame closer to Conrad's face so he could look at it more closely.

"That's right…ooh, I had forgotten…"

Yuuri eyed Conrad again. "I don't get it! What? _Who_? Forgotten which?"

"Yuuri, sorry. I, uh don't worry about Wolfram. He'll be back later tonight," Conrad offered and started to get up but Yuuri gave him an unsatisfied look to which Conrad returned a conquered half-hearted smile and sat down again.

"Okay, so who is this person? Where is he? What did you just remember?" Yuuri said. He knew he was acting immature but he was feeling frustrated from the confusions of the day.

"He's dead."

Yuuri took a breath, taken aback.

"10 years ago, by the soldiers of Shin Makoku…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

How's it so far? ……..Okay?

Chapter 2 update vely soon!


	2. Dishonour

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou!

**Yuka Hasumi: **Thanks for reviewing!!! Yay!!! I was surprised how quick you reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**In The Mist**

**Chapter 2—Dishonour **

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

They met 15 years ago. This story was never meant to be disclosed to anyone, after the death of the man from Qyltia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wolfram-kakka, please come quickly," Gizela whispered in the dimly lit infirmary. "After you finish the bandaging."

Wolfram nodded to Gizela who was already turning to attend to another patient. He sped up the pace he was wrapping the bandage around a soldier's broken arm. He heard moans, creaks, flapping blankets and people bustling. Even so he never let his concentration fail him. As he bandaged, he also distributed healing through his fingertips.

Finished.

"Sorry for delay." Wolfram said as he approached Julia and Gizela. He lowered his gaze to the soldier on the stretcher, one of 80 men who had returned from war with Qyltia. His condition was obviously critically dangerous.

"Can you work on his fractured left foot and snapped right leg, Wolfram?" Julia's soft voice murmured. She had her hands around the man's head, Gizela applying ointment and dressing the wounds on the arms and torso. Wolfram carefully took the man's foot in his hands, fire maryoku quivering at his palms…

_Heal…heal…relieve pain…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eyelids drooping, Wolfram sat at his desk in his bedroom. A candle lit and textbook open. He'd been given release time from the infirmary to get rest. Before rest, he needed to finish some readings and look up the ointments that best relieved migraines.

Page 288 _No life deserves waste… Every life deserves love… Healers do not choose their patients…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Now for mi-mi-migraaanes..hmmm." Yawning and tired, teary eyes blinking Wolfram stood up to change out of his uniform and get rest. That's when he heard a dull thump outside his door, somewhere in the hallway outside.

Suddenly feeling alert, Wolfram was instantly had his ear to his closed bedroom door. One person. Unsheathing his sword, Wolfram banged his door open and found exactly the kind of person he expected.

The shadowed figure turned back toward Wolfram, frozen.

"Why are you sneaking around the quarters of the jyushyuzoku? Who are you?" Wolfram demanded. Then he spotted a golf-balled sized rock laying on the ground. "What is that? You dropped it?" he pointed his sword toward the rock. Then he bent down to take a closer look at the rock.

"Stop!" the enemy growled. "You'll die if you touch it."

Wolfram quickly straightened his posture, still studying the enemy closely.

His heart was beating painfully in his chest. It wasn't long ago when he had _started _taking sword practice from Conlart Weller. This was risky. _But I must protect…mother._

Looking at the man, he held a bag, most likely full of more of the rocks.

"They emit poisonous rays, from the mines in Qyltia."

"Why are you talking?" Wolfram snapped. He was feeling too panicked, irrational ideas filled his head and refused to leave. "Why are you carrying them? To poison the maou?"

"By orders."

"YOU MIGHT DIE!" Emotions were taking over.

How come this man risks his own life to carry poisonous rocks that will doubtlessly kill him in the end. He might be discovered by the people of the castle, obviously untrained. Either way, he had slim chances of living. The kind of thing Wolfram thought he would do for his own country if it was expected of him. He would give his life up any day to honour the country.

"I was going to drop all the rocks in this hallway, and die here." The man was suddenly confessing. "I have heard of the Maou Cheri's greatness, love, care and passion. Yet, I could not dishonour Qyltia. Dying seemed the ideal answer…"

"Is that why you are telling me this? Is this why you don't attack me?" Wolfram asked with a quivering voice. His grip on the hilt of the sword loosening.

Then Wolfram gasped. He heard rushing feet. His brothers, guards and soldiers on duty. They had heard his voice.

"Drop that!" Wolfram hissed and knocked the bag out of the man's hands. Then he gripping the man's arm and pulling him inside his room before dragging them both out of his window.

They landed in some bushes, fallen from the second level window.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

End chapter 2! Sorry about the funny lines if they appear on the page. I dun know how to get rid of them!!!


	3. With Sins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou!

**Sorry! This chapter has a lot more dialog than previous chapters.**

**Naru Asakura **THAX FOR THE REVIEW:)

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**In The Mist**

**Chapter 3—With Sins**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Leave m-"

"SHH!" Wolfram glanced up at his window, hearing Gwendal's voice. They had discovered the rocks.

The two lay silently in the bushes for some time. After making sure his brothers and the guards had realised the rock's poisonous rays, Wolfram stood quickly and started walking toward the gates of the castle. _They'll be alright. Anissina will have no problem to dispose of the rocks._

The man was hesitantly following Wolfram.

"Can you be any brisker?" Wolfram hissed, grabbing the man's wrist. "What am I using up all this effort for if you get caught because you were dawdling?"

As Wolfram had expected, when he nodded towards the gate guards, they let him through, no questions about his company. They didn't know the stranger, but wouldn't expect him to be anyone of suspicion.

The grey sky spread endlessly above the two men. They hastily walked on in silence into the mist. Inevitable deaths escaped, leaving destined pasts only as footprints in the dirt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You-"

"_Don't_ talk to me!" Wolfram snapped, stalking ahead of his companion. He really didn't want to hear anyone's voice right then. Didn't want to _know _about anyone's opinion because it was the first time he wasn't sure of what to say. The first time he was unsure he had made the right decision. The first time he dishonoured his country because he chose to follow the law of compassion.

It was several hours of walking and they had achieved a fair distance from the castle. Suddenly, Wolfram stopped and spun around and walked toward his escapee-buddy.

The man just stared at Wolfram who was staring straight back at him. Then Wolfram took one of the other's hands into his own.

"What's your name?" Wolfram mumbled.

"I am Eedien von Qyltia."

"Eedien von Qyltia?!" shocked, Wolfram whipped his head up to challenge the man. He had claimed to be the prince of Qyltia. The famous prince, who had attempted to take his own father's throne. "You-"

"I did that because I disagreed with his ways. By conquering other nations, Qyltia will gain wealth. In my eyes that is only wealth that would bring shame upon its people. I was determined to stop the war with Shin Makoku. As punishment, I was to work at the mines."

Wolfram squeezed the hand he held.

"You're tired?" Eedien asked, trying to change the subject of conversation. "I thank you for helping me but…but I will die, I've carried too many of the rocks. I-"

"That's why I'm healing you," Wolfram said bluntly, closing his eyes, fire vibrating under the skin of his hands.

His patient's eyes grew wide. "You can do that? You're a _healer_?"

"What do you mean?!" Wolfram snapped again. "How rude of you to sound so doubtful!"

The man chuckled. "Sorry."

"Why? I don't accept apologies from patients, only words of appreciation! And…I'm not even certain I can heal you, so be quiet."

"No I'm sorry-"

"Now for _what?_"

"You have disgraced your country, by saving me. I expect you will never return as their friend."

Wolfram sighed. He hadn't imagined anyone would understand his feelings. Then he said, "You are in the same position. You have disgraced your country by failing your mission, and worse, escaped an honourable death you had planned. All because you are passive to my decisions. You have little choice but to be foe of Shin Makoku and Qyltia…I'm sorry. But in response to your apology, I'm glad I saved the life of a friend of Shin Makoku."

Wolfram bowed his head, trying to focus on extracting the poison from within.

They remained like this until the first, thin rays of sun appeared across the horizon. Dawn broke, striking the two with a shaft of hope.

"Eedien, Shinou grants you life. The poison has left you. Now choose, do we live solitary lives alone? Or do we, as sinners, repent together."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…and somehow the two escaped all the search parties sent out from both Shin Makoku and Qyltia. Hundreds of men failed to find the two for almost 3 years."

"But Eedien died?"

Conrad nodded.

"If they talked with Cheri-sama, I'm sure she would understand!" Yuuri said with anguish. "There was no need to go so far…"

"Wolf would have been justified, Eedien von Qyltia would have been executed. Wolfram eliminated all options of punishment to the best option he could think The option to dishonour the both of them to save their lives."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I hope this isn't too confusing?! Please tell me if you want any thing like _back to present_ or some markers like that. **

**Thanks for leading! Arigatou (v)**


	4. Winding Road To Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I don'townkyou kara maou!

**This chapter has a bit of a different feel from the others. I hope it works!**

**So sorry this chapta took so long to update!!!**

**Naru Asakura: **Thanks for reading ch3!!! And reviewing again!!!!!!

**Shining Tears: **D thanks for the review! You take care as well!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**In The Mist**

**Chapter 4—Winding Road To Heaven**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wolfram and Eedien walked from one country, one city to one town. Their travels were like one enormous maze, unable to get to any goal. Where ever they travelled, they were always horribly treated with discrimination. Even when there was the relieving sense of acceptance, a place to belong, it never lasted for long.

Being a mazoku or a betrayer never was welcomed. People always found out their backgrounds one way or another.

"It's almost like Shinou has destined us to a life of punishment," Wolfram said lifelessly, holding his forehead. "It's so depressing. I guess I destined myself to it, hey? Sorry bad joke."

_No, it was my fault. If you hadn't helped me escape…if you had killed me, you would've been the hero. _Eedien walked over from the door where he'd just arrived home from a day's ploughing at the farm they stayed at. He rubbed Wolfram's back then hugged his shoulders gently. Kissing Wolfram on the back of the neck he said, "don't talk like that. Destiny can't block our path forever. Destiny's only the shadow of our lives, we don't have to obey."

Wolfram smiled, wrapping his arm around Eedien's neck. "I'm so glad you're here!" Wolfram laughed happily. "Soo glad. Without you, I'd be a boring wreck. I'd be dead."

"I'll make sure you're always with me. Or else I'd be just as dead. Go herd the sheep now Wol, Master wasn't happy last time you were late. I'll start the fire while you're gone."

"I'll get more wood as well. Be back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eedien sat by the fire, watching snow starting to fall outside the window. Drowsily, he stretched his sore muscles and snuggled closer to the flames. Eedien thought of all the towns they had stayed in. He counted them on his fingers, following an imaginary map in his mind. They avoided their hometowns and in exchange discovered many places neither he nor Wolfram had ever known. The small, poor towns that no nobleman would pass through…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"GET AWAY FROM THE SHEEP!" an ear splitting growl shook their small cottage.

Sounds of confused sheep baaing rode on the wind to Eedien's ears.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THE LIVING DEAD! REPRESENTIVE OF ALL VOLTURES! _SIN ON TWO FEET!" _

"I will never hurt your sheep!"

"DECEIVER! MAZOKU TRICKSTER! _SON OF A BITCH!_"

Within a few moments Wolfram was back, sweating and breathing hard, hurt filled eyes frantically darting around the room for Eedien. Eedien was ready with their necessities and they immediately vacated the cottage after a breath of farewell to their temporary home.

By the time all the villagers had chased their intruders across the boarders, the fire crackling in the small cottage eventually burnt the hut into ashes, leaving nothing to remind the peasants of their time with Wolfram and Eedien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That was only one of many, many stories of acquaintance and farewell in and out of village after village. It had now been 2 years and 8 moons after they started their journey. The night was calm and quiet.

"Eedien?" Wolfram said. They were sitting in their tent, camping the night, hoping to arrive at a town the next day.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep?" Eedien shook his head in reply. Wolfram smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Neither can I…Eedien? Will you ever go back to Qyltia?"

"No," Eedien said warmly. "Will you ever go back to Shin Makoku?"

"Yeah, okay. No, I can't." Wolfram stretched his hand over to push some hair out of Eedien's face. "Oh well…no other way to think about it, right?"

"Mmhmm…" Eedien closed his eyes and whispered, "Oh well."

All of a sudden Eedien squeezed Wolfram's hand. "Wol?"

"What?" Wolfram said abruptly, swallling his breath. Eedien didn't sound right.

A few seconds later, Wolfram realised what the problem was.

"Horses," they said simultaneously.

"I'll go check," Eedien said and immediately walked out of the tent, giving Wolfram no choice.

Several minutes later the sound of hooves was filling Wolfram's ears. His heart pounding and hand ready to unsheathe his sword. Then he heard shouting voices. Voices too familiar to his ears. He had a painful ache in his chest and splitting sensation in his head.

Jumping to his feet, he dashed outside and ran through the forest to the open. His eyes grew wide as he saw his brothers, Gunter, Yozak and their troops lead by Stopfel. They all were riding horses, charging straight toward another army. Tears threatened to fall as he realised that the enemy was the army from Qyltia, lead by Eedien's father, Xahk von Qyltia.

Wolfram couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't breathe. How can a pleasant evening flip around 180 degrees in a matter of 5 minutes?!

Frozen where he stood, Wolfram saw Stopfel galloping toward Xahk, sword seconds from slicing the head in two when Eedien appeared in the middle of them, Stopfel's sword in Eedien's body instead of Xahk's and Xahk's sword in his own son's neck, a result of panicked instinct.

Now everything froze in Wolfram's mind. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anyone moving, he just ran, screaming, couldn't even hear his own voice.

What was Eedien thinking? Save his father, after all they did? _You said you'd never go back! Never go back to Qyltia!!! You LIE! TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE!_

By the time things were in motion again, he found himself sprawled over Eedien, desperately trying to yank the swords out of his lover's back. Tears were falling everywhere. He felt for the wounds and madly tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"No! Eedien?! _NO! ANSWER ME ANSWER ME!" _

Everyone knew that Eedien had no life left in him, even Wolfram knew.

"_A mazoku!"_ some Qyltian soldiers yelled and a swarm of arrows were shot straight in Wolfram's direction.

Wolfram screamed in anguish and pain as his mind was exploding with physical agony as 5 arrows shot into his arms and shoulders. But tenderness and sorrow numbed those physical pains.

"Eedien, you said, you would never go back to Qyltia! Why…why?" _Why did you die for your father?!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Almost nearing the end now! I think next chapter will be the final one! **

**Thanks for all of you for reading this far! Can't miss the end now right? .-**


	5. Ashes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou!

**Oh God! I've been so slack! It's been how long since I updated? Dunno, too long! Well, here's the next chapter, and it actually isn't the last one! But close to, very close to! So enjoy! And really really sorry about the lateness!!! **

**Contravene431: **Hi! Thanx for the review!!! Yeap, I went a bit crazy with the whole arrows and swords and…I think that was enough mention of weaponry for a good while! Enjoy!

**Lemonvsh: **Hey! Oh no! I haven't updated in such a long time? Hope you're still reading! And yeah, I have pretty (uh, very?) terrible grammar! Tried to check n edit it! Hope it makes sense! And yeah, I really wanna link it back to Yuuri!!! Lotsa thinking going into that bit! Enjoy!

**Shining-tears: **Hi (v) Your reviews are always so sweet! Love you! Sorry about late update ( . ) Hope you're well!!! Pls enjoy:D

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**In The Mist**

**Chapter 5—Ashes**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Xahk von Qyltia stared at his son on the ground at the foot of his horse. Then, screaming, he grabbing at one of his troops' swords. Xahk lashed the sword in all directions, then fell down in a gruesome heap, landing on top the sword he had initially had above his head.

Seeing the crazed sight, all the Qyltian soldiers fell into confusion. The officers ordered retreat, hardly controlling their frantic troops. One officer yelled out to the Shin Makoku Army their surrender, then galloped off into the forest, carrying their dead leader with him. In a few moments, all the Qyltian army had diminished.

"Let go now." Conrad was by Wolfram who refused to let go of Eedien. "You're using up you're maryoku and…" he couldn't say it. He couldn't say that the effort was for nothing.

"No…no…" Wolfram sobbed, his breathing jagged. "Just wait a minute! I'm trying to fuckin' heal someone here!"

Still sobbing, Wolfram's passionate face suddenly darkened. He slowly tried to control his sharp breathing. Everyone stared as the buzzing light of maryoku disperse from around Wolfram's hands. They scattering into the night along with every last bit of hope Wolfram had.

Blinking tears out of his eyes, Wolfram moved his hands to the swords he had half pulled out ealier, gingerly dislodging them completely. Gunter quickly went to assist him.

"What had happened here?" a quivering voice demanded from behind them.

Conrad and Gwendal shifted their gaze toward the Shin Makoku Queen. She had been located in a carriage nearby.

"Father and Yozak came and told me…" Cheri was in a loss of words when her son came into her field of vision. She was shocked to the unexpectedness of seeing her son again after so long.

"I'll get Julia, and Gizela and…" Conrad caught his mother's arm before she could go anywhere.

"We'll take Wolfram to the carriage to get treatment, in safety."

"I don't think it's a good idea to move that other man…" then Cheri gasped as she realised that the other man in Wolfram's arms had no chance to live. Tears falling from her eyes, she went to support her son.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wolfram had barely made it back to the carriage, but his stamina could never be underestimated.

There was only one thing Wolfram wanted by the time they arrived in the carriage.

"Take these arrows out!"

Julia and Gizela had the privilege of dislodging the weapons while the men gripped Wolfram's back to keep him still.

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram dug his nails into his palms. Although the pain was great as the arrows came out, his head was still only full of thoughts about Eideen. His mind was so clouded and foggy, he couldn't interpret how much time was passing. Somehow, he found an end to this cloudiness and he was in the carriage again, Julia and Gizela bandaging his arms. He sighed, and stared blankly into space.

Then unexpectedly a few words dropped out of his lips. "Can we go to Quiltia?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 hours later the carriage stopped in Qultia.

Wolfram had no idea where he found the strength to get up out of bed. He asked someone to carry Eideen outside with him and Conrad offered his help. The rest waited in the carriage.

As the two entered Quiltian land their eyes widened as they glanced around the town. There was no one around. The small houses were empty, the streets clear of any form of life.

They continued to walk through the town. Then pain and disbelief shot through their hearts when a terrible sight met the two's eyes. The castle of Quiltia, located in the centre of the town, was now no more than a pile of crumbled stone. The remains of a mass suicide.

Falling to his knees Wolfram wept, confused. Conrad stood in shock, ashen faced.

"I need to bury him," Wolfram said to Conrad. Conrad nodded and placed Eideen's body on the ground in front of Wolfram then started to dig a hole nearby.

Wolfram touched Eideen with his fingertips, clumsily reaching out with bandaged, stiff arms.

"This is the last thing I can do for you," he whispered.

Strong rays of morning light struck upon Wolfram's back, giving him the passion to do this last thing. Small flashes of fire vibrated from Wolfram's fingertips. _I never thought there'd come a day I burnt my lover. _

"Goodbye…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the carriage, worry filled everyone's minds when they smelt smoke. Gunter and Gwendal quarrelled about who should be sent to check the town when Yozak told them to shut up.

After waiting, and waiting, Wolfram emerged from the entrance of the town, Conrad by his side. His hands were covered in ashes and dirt, all his features were screaming with exhaustion.

_Eideen? Maybe I shouldn't ever h__ad saved you in the first place? I should have burnt you back then when I didn't love you and you didn't love me. Eideen? Was our time together a waste? Did I make the right choice? Was it wrong for me to fall in love with you? I just know that it wasn't ever wrong of you to love me. Thank you… _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm not really confident about this chapter ******** If any of you have ANYTHING to say? Just drop a review? But thanx heaps for reading! I have some ideas for the next (probably final) chapter! Thanx for reading and have a great day! Jyane (v)**


	6. Distortion of the Minds

**Discliamer: **I don't own kyou kara maou!

**Hmm, this chapter is really, uh sappy and angsty and kind of sounds like a tv soap. I'm sorry! . I hope you can still enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yuuram88: **Thanx heaps and heaps for your review!!! Love you!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**In The Mist**

**Chapter 6—Distortion of the Minds**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

OOO_back with Yuuri and Conrad_OOO

"I didn't know," Yuuri muttered. _And I've just been pushing Wolf away without even thinking, without knowing anything. _

"There's more," Conrad said with a hint of hesitance.

"Yeah? You gonno tell me?" Yuuri felt inpatient to know more, to know everything. He couldn't stand another second more of ignorance.

Conrad sighed. "Well, I guess I'm the one who started. I can't just stop here can I? I didn't even know anything about this until, well, just recently. I was talking to Mother about how I'd never expected Wolfram to be such a, uh, parentlike parent to Greta…now I know why he cares so much, why she means the world to him, it's just the same reason why you mean the world to him too." 

OOO_back to past_OOO

Back at Blood Pledge Castle, Julia had sent Wolfram to the infirmary for further treatment and rest. It appeared that he was in crucial need of sleep since it was almost two whole days before he woke.

"He should be well enough to get up. He's been awake briefly then goes back to sleep," Julia informed Cheri outside Wolfram's room.

"Why…?" Cheri sighed. After a moment in thought, she rose from her chair and entered the infirmary, followed by Julia.

Cheri knelt at the side of Wolfram's bed and put her head on the pillow next to her son's soft hair.

"Wolfram? We've all waited so long to see you. We searched the entire nation for you. I never blamed you for anything you did. I really want you back, you can't make me wait any longer…You wouldn't believe how much angst you caused. So many of us here missed you and it broke our hearts," she paused then said in a pained voice. "None of your decisions were wrong and it is all we can do to respect what you did, and that's the voice of all of Shin Makoku."

Cheri kissed Wolfram's hair then turned to look at Julia.

"Julia, what are you hiding? You're not telling me something," Cheri suddenly said. Her voice was stern and Julia could feel the hard stare from Cheri's passionate eyes. After Julia said nothing Cheri swung herself round again and took a deep breath. "Wolfie! Hello?! You have had a KISS from your DEAR MOTHER!!! You are the only person from the male species, no, from the human race that hasn't reacted after a kiss from me!!! UHH!"

Cheri sighed and slumped on the ground, covering her face with her hands. Then she heard a small laugh and jumped up to see Wolfram sit up and smile at her.

"Sure I'm the first?" Wolfram asked with a weak smile.

"Oh My God!!!" Cheri shrieked hysterically, arms flailing and lodging themselves around her son's neck.

"I'm sorry to keep you in the dark. I just had a lot to think about," Wolfram said, sitting back against some pillows.

"Oh of course! Of course you did!" Cheri all but yelled, taking Wolfram's hands. "Now come and let's celebrate!"

"Mother, don't worry about that, surely there are some papers you should be signing? I'll go and see you later today, there's some things I'd like to do for the time being as well."

"Alright Wolfie!!! You will come and see me won't you?" Cheri said, her eyes stared into Wolframs and after a moment he nodded. "Alright then." And she was out of the infirmary.

Wolfram sat for a while on his bed after watching the door close behind his mother. The room had a calm silence and he almost forgot that Julia was still standing near his bed. Wolfram gave a heavy huff then started to leave the room. Before Wolfram got halfway to the door, Julia caught his arm and made him stop.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a quiet voice. The air in the room suddenly felt much denser.

"Out, I'm fine now. Thanks for the care you gave me—"

"If you're thinking about doing, well," Julia sighed. "doing anything very saddening for all of us here, I'm going to have to tell Cheri about—"

Wolfram's face reddened with anger. "No! You must not tell anyone about her."

"Then can I trust you with your actions?" Julia made it obvious how serious she was.

"Yes, you can," Wolfram murmured softly and slipped out of Julia's grip.

Julia quickly persued him. There was no way he was telling the truth. She couldn't let this happen, even if it was what he wanted. Memories of the days he worked with her and Gizela were swirling around in her mind. He had such caring hands and such a passionate heart to save lives, why couldn't she show the same passion now?

"Stop Wolfr—" Julia yelled when she heard her own words spoken by Cheri who was standing immediately outside the door.

Wolfram gasped in surprise and backed several steps into the infirmary again. His mother's eyes were so fierce and serious it turned Wolfram's stomach to stone.

Cheri advanced into the room, Gizela following behind.

"Wolfram, tell me what's happening. If you don't tell me, then Julia. If you refuse then Gizela will tell me. I am the Maou! Tell me!" Cheri turned her exasperated face toward each person she was addressing. Then calming down, she sat on a bed and looked down at the floor. "please, I think I can help. I need to do everything I can or else I'll never forgive myself."

"Cheri, I can't tell you without Wolfram's consent, unless it is absolutely necessary." It was Julia who spoke first.

"Then tell me, it is absolutely necessary because the Maou says so."

"Oh God! Just tell her! She's in so much pain! Stop staring at each other and…" Gizela was all over the place. Her knees felt weak, her mind in a state of confusion, sorting out her moralities was too difficult.

"I had to put Wolfram through with an abortion," Julia whispered. "there was no chance of the baby surviving."

"…What?" Cheri's voice was hardly audible. Her chest tightened painfully. Tears immediately streamed down her face and she rushed to embrace Wolfram.

Wolfram was in a state shock. _Isn't she revolted with me for making a baby with him? Haa…Loving our baby was the only reason for me to keep living, and now, I've killed the absolute and utter last being, to do anything with Eideen…I wasn't even strong enough to protect our child, I couldn't save her, I'm so sorry Eideen!!! I couldn't even save your life Eideen, I've gone against my country too…What else could I fail at next? There's no hope for me now, I'll only make another terrible mistake again. _

"I'm so sorry," Cheri was sobbing into his shoulder. Just repeating the same words over and over again. Then finally she said to Wolfram, as though filling up an empty shell, "Please don't leave us too. We're very much hurt about Eideen and now the loss of your child. But please, their deaths mean as much to us as they do to you. We will all suffer just the same way you are suffering if we lose you as well. We all need you here, in our country! You can start over again, you'll have all of our support. There's so many more chances in life. Don't throw them all away."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late that night, a trembling girl knocked on her father's door and entered the dimly lit room.

"Father? It was such a disturbing thing for me…so terrible…so sad and unnecessary. I feel like my hands that cut Wolfram's stomach and touched the baby…I feel like those hands are the most, the most disgusting and horrible things I've ever known!"

Gizela buried her head in Gunter's arms which hugged her tight and reassured her that she was a caring and loving girl. That nothing could ever make her different from the wonderful soul she was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End of this chapter? Aargh! I keep thinking this fic will end! But just keeps going! Ok, I really really really reckon that next chapter will be the final one!!! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx for reading and have a great day!!!**


	7. Eternal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kyou kara maou!

**WARNING!!!** END OF SERIES SPOILERS! And there's lots of fluff and sappy stuff in this chapter:$ vely uh, trashy? I hope not too trashy!!!

It's the last chapter! And I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages!!!

**Lemonysh: **Thanx so much for reading so far!!! Reviews keep me writing!

**Yuuram88: **Sorry for the late update! Your comments inspired me and really helped! Arigatou v And thanx for telling me about enabling the anonymous reviews thing, I had no idea!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**In The Mist**

**Chapter 7—Eternal**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

He never thought he would love again, but he was shocked when a new pathway opened up in his life. Yet he was given 15 long years before new beginnings started. Yuuri only appeared 15 years after he was going to give up all hope.

OOO_back with Yuuri and ConradOOO_

Yuuri's head was in a daze, a sick sensation twisting at his stomach. He was only aware of the clock ticking and the touch of the photo-frame he held tightly in his hands.

"Conrad? What can I do?" Yuuri finally whispered, his voice hard and strained.

Conrad looked away from Yuuri, all he could say was that he didn't know what could be done.

"We tried anything we could think of to bring Wolfram into our lives again, but he simply lived in semi-seclusion after that. Days and days of simply going through routinely duties. The only thing that changed was, he gave up his profession as a healer. Instead, taking up a place as a soldier…"

Then Conrad suddenly recalled a comment Wolfram had subtly passed him during those times of hardship.

_My hands __only prove they are not for healing, but for murder. _

Conrad winced at the memory, he had no idea at the time for how to deal with such a situation like Wolfram's.

Conrad continued when he realised Yuuri was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Anyway, ah, that's also when he started hating me more. When he started dispising humans."

"Because Eideen was human?" Yuuri questioned.

Conrad nodded slowly. "I guess…"

"But, that doesn't make sense. He loved Eideen so much, why hate humans because…?" Yuuri couldn't finish what he was saying. His throat felt too dry.

"Well, they say those getting over the past try to erase anything that might remind them of before…" Conrad said thoughtfully. This only led to another memory of something Wolfram had said.

_Don't touch me, don't talk to me, __don't have anything to do with me, human. You'll only regret it._

Conrad sighed as he saw, only now, only too late what was going through his younger brother's mind. The insults toward humans had only escalated from there, until Wolfram was sure no human would ever come near him again. The only thing Conrad did for Wolfram, was smile, thinking it would help in some way. But actually, it had only made the whole process more agonising.

Yuuri looked down at his hands. "Surely there's something we can help with, surely."

"Well, Yuuri, you have already done a lot, without knowing it."

"How?" Yuuri looked up determinedly into Conrad's face.

"You're giving him a new life. He never even smiled once during his dark days. Since you have come, you've brought back some of the Wolfram we hadn't seen in decades. He still has the fire in him to fight for something. You just need to sort it out. Accept what he's giving you, the affection and love, and show him that everything in the past isn't wasted, or…" _or reject him, and leave him to face his past again, only with a different person. This time with the Maou rather than an enemy. _

A sickening silence followed in which Conrad and Yuuri both held their breaths; Conrad in fear and Yuuri in preparation.

"Hey?" Yuuri suddenly said.

"Uh, y-yes?"

"So what has this got to do with finding out where Wolf is? Anything at all? Or is it just—" Yuuri was cut off by Conrad shaking his head.

"No, no. 15 years ago today, was the day Eideen died in battle."

"Oh, right. So…"

"Wolfram's gone to his grave, he's done this every year since, I just forgot all about it this year."

"So…" Yuuri stood abruptly and put the photo-frame on Wolfram's bedside table. "Where's Qyltia? Or where did it used to be or whatever? Is that where the grave is?"

"Yuuri?!" Conrad was taken by shock with the Maou's sudden outburst. "Please calm—"

"Get my horse ready!"

"Immediately!!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was setting rapidly, dying the planes of grass that surrounded Wolfram, in a thick orange. Wolfram had been here for hours now, cleaning around the grave, weeding, watering and reminiscing.

Darkness was settling all around him and finally he sat back, gazing at the stone in front of him. The stone had a bunch of flowers on top that he had laid there, in memory of his love. To the right of the stone was another stone, same flowers laying on top, but these in memory of a nameless, unborn child.

"Eideen? You know? I have to confess something to you…I'm a cheater, a big cheater. I thought I'd never ever love anyone but you, or anyone as much as you…but I've proved myself wrong."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuri was getting close, his legs and body aching from the straight cantering over rough planes. Conrad had chased him part of the way, but got left behind at some stage. Yuuri was exhausted, almost out of breath and also almost at his destination.

Yuuri dismounted Ao, and tied him to a nearby tree, deciding to go by foor the rest of the way in case he rode straight past the extinct country.

He hurriedly pushed through long grass, and squinted through the darkness, spotting a figure crouching in the distance. Yuuri increased his speed, eagerness sparking inside his chest.

Coming nearer, he heard someone's voice.

"You know? I miss you, so much."

It was Wolfram's voice, talking to someone lovingly. Yuuri suddenly stopped in his tracks, struck with hurt. He hung his head slightly, defeated. _I guess I only deserve it. _

"I still love you…I do…But I have someone new I have to tell you about. The new Maou has arrived in Shin Makoku and we're engaged. We have a child too, a girl and she's human."

Yuuri lifted his head again, shocked at what he was hearing. Then Wolfram's tone gained joy and happiness, a tone Yuuri had hardly ever heard in his fiancé.

"And, I've done something right! I didn't fail, like I did with you and the baby and so many others. I didn't let him die..."

_What? _Yuuri froze as he listened to Wolfram telling the tale of what happened with Shinou and Soushi, the keys and the boxes. The ordeal with his brother's lives at risk, and his own heart stolen and Yuuri's victory over Soushi. Once that story was revealed, other adventures and journeys together came out, one by one, carefully laid out. The past started deforming in Yuuri's mind, with all of Wolfram's honest reflections and emotions, the experiences he shared with Wolfram seemed so different from what Yuuri remembered.

"I gave everything I had…All of what happened also gave me the answer I've been looking for. I know now, I will do anything and everything I can for Yuuri, I will give my life for Yuuri. That is how I'll never regret making a mistake again. If I love someone I will give my soul. I hope you understand why I didn't join you two, I didn't even know myself why before. But now I've found out what I'm here for. I'm here to be next to Yuuri."

There ewre countless things, bubbling at Yuuri's throat, ready to spill out. But nothing came, he still stood still, listening and waiting, holding his breath.

"But, you know? Our engagement, it's an accident. What do I do when there's almost nothing left? I've dedicated my life for him, but I don't know if he'll ever love me. And, one of his most pathetic reasons is, is that I'm a guy! How does that work? What if I rejected someone because, maybe they have blue eyes or something? Haa, it must just be an excuse to avoid me. But I'll tell you this, I'll try, I'll give everything, until I have nothing left of me, and then I'll join you two. I think that's the best I can do." Wolfram whispered, his voice quivering. "I can't make Yuuri love me, that's out of my control. If nothing works, at least I won't regret anythihng."

Tears fell on the flowers, a soft glow from the moon making them sparkle and wink in the dark night.

Yuuri felt like he couldn't breathe properly. 'I just can't understand' he heard Wolfram saying. 'I'm so scared I'm making the wrong decisions again.'

"Eideen! Sometimes I wish I had died back then, with you!" Wolfram sobbed.

Wolfram suddenly swung his head around when he heard running footsteps coming toward him. Before he could comprehend the situation, Wolfram met strong arms grasping his shoulders.

"Don't say that! Please! Don't Say That! Please, don't cry."

Wolfram felt wet tears at his cheek when Yuuri let his head rest on Wolfram's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long Wolf, I'm here now, there's no need to worry okay?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tranquil air filled the night. Wolfram and Yuuri sat on the grass, arms around each other's shoulders. Only the sounds of small birds lulling and the soft sound of the breeze rustling leaves could be heard anywhere.

Yuuri had never seen such relief in Wolfram's eyes before. His entire body felt so different, relaxed and free, as though a huge weight had been removed. On the other hand, Yuuri was full of adrenaline rush though he acted calm and composed. In truth, just the simple gesture of hugging Wolfram's shoulders gave his heart rate a jolt.

"Why did you come?" Wolfram asked, laying his head on Yuuri's chest.

"I was looking for you because, I can't remember why."

"You know don't you." It was more a statement than a question.

Yuuri had a pretty good idea about what Wolfram was talking about but asked him about what he meant anyway.

"This," Wolfram said, pointing a lazy finger toward the grave stones.

Yuuri nodded feeling slightly guilty for some reason. _It was really none of my business. _

"Conrad told me…"

There was a short silence and Yuuri's heart felt like it would explode out of nervousness.

"I'll have to thank Conrad later then," Wolfram said hazily.

"Huh?" Yuuri's face turned red at his own loud voice, but he wasn't expecting that kind of response. _Wolfram thanking Conrad? When did the ice break?_

"Why not? I owe him," Wolfram explained. He sighed and continued in a smaller voice, "I was going to tell you one day but I didn't know how to break it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry and…and I guess I owe you the truth too, since you've told me yours," Yuuri cleared his throat. "Well, um, the answer to your question earlier is…The reason I came here was because, when Conrad was telling me I felt so—"

"So…?"

"So jealous!" Yuuri blurted.

"What?" Wolfram said, rolling his eyes at Yuuri.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Wimp," Wolfram chuckled.

"Shut up!" Yuuri whined.

When Wolfram didn't stop laughing, Yuuri grunted then took Wolfram's face in his hands then gave Wolfram a powerful, loving kiss, giving him no chance in the world to know what was happening to him.

"Oh God, Yuuri! I can't breathe," Wolfram panted, leaning away from Yuuri who immediately brought him back for another kiss.

Yuuri proceeded to push his fiancé down to the grass. Wolfram's coat flung open and Yuuri didn't wait to undo the buttons of the shirt underneath.

Wolfram was gasping and laughing all at once, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's.

_Thank God,_ he thought. _Thank God_ _I came today. Eideen I knew you'd be with me forever, it's because of you that brought us together, thanks… _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wolfram rode on Ao, seated behind Yuuri. He spent the entire trip home teasing Yuuri about his clumsy riding skills, nipping him on the ear at every so often. This, for Yuuri, was incredibly distracting.

As they approached the castle after leaving Ao at the stables, a familiar chorus of "HEIKA???" began ringing in their ears.

"I forgot I'd left without telling anyone, except Conrad," Yuuri sighed and started running toward the heavy double doors to reassure the entire nation he hadn't been abducted.

The doors opened before he even reached them and a mass of purple hair was whaling at his feet. "Heika! You're back! I was going to die of desolate loneliness. I am so utterly elated to know you are safe and home again Heika!!!".

"Right…uh, I'm really sorry Gunter! I'm back now, please get up off the ground," Yuuri begged, clasping his hands together. He soon forgot about Gunter when he spotted Conrad and Gwendal coming towards them.

"Heika, I'm so glad you're fine," Conrad said, slapping Yuuri's back. _I knew I could trust him with Wolfram. _

Gwendal gave a disapproving, dirty look at Yuuri. Yuuri gave a weak laugh and genuinely apologised to Conrad and Gwendal.

"Don't apologise to me," Gwedal grumbled. "Apologise to—" his sentence was cut off by a loud squealing, the owner of the squeal running toward them from inside the castle.

"YAAAAY!!! Daddy Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram are home!!!" Greta said in joy as she flung her arms around her two father's legs. "I was so worried!"

"—yes, to her." Gwendal concluded.

They both crouched down and hugged her back, smiling up at Gwendal who looked rather embarrassed.

"Come on! Let's go inside! Cheri-sama and Annisina and Gizela and all the maids and guards and chefs and everyone's waiting you know!" Greta took a strong hold of Yuuri and Wolfram in each of her little hands and started pulling them inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuuri and Wolfram were in Greta's room, putting her to sleep after the prior commotion had calmed down. Greta was still hyped up from the excitement, making it all difficult to get her inside the bed.

"Greta, come here," Wolfram said, picking his restless daughter up in his arms.

"You've had a big day huh? But it's really late now! Even late for Daddy," Yuuri told Greta, petting the bedcovers. "Sleep now, or else you'll sleep in, like me!"

"Yes! What a bad influence Yuuri?" Wolfram laughed then kissing Greta on the cheek whispered in her ear, "thanks Greta for staying up late and helping everyone out tonight."

Greta beamed up at her parents, but her eyelids were starting to close, suddenly feeling the exhaustion swim over her.

Wolfram hugged her tightly then passed her to Yuuri. Yuuri kissed her goodnight and put her in bed. They both stood there, silently watching over their daughter sleeping for a while, then left her room.

Wolfram gasped slightly when Yuuri took his hand and started walking down the hallways to their bed quarters.

Yuuri yawned as they walked. "I'm sooo tired!" He glanced at Wolfram and saw a slight blush on his fiance's cheeks and he grinned in satisfaction.

Once inside their room, Yuuri watched Wolfram hang his coat up and light the candles. It had been a long time since Yuuri saw Wolfram in clothes other than the usual army-uniform or his other formal wear. It was almost like seeing a different side of Wolfram and that was true. Yuuri realised that suddenly he was looking at Wolfram from a completely different viewpoint.

_Officially, from now and forever, Wolfram will be mine and mine only. I'll never leave his side, ever. I'll protect him from sadness and fear, and __care and love for him, so he'll never forget that I love him. _

"Wolfram?"

"Mm? Hurry up, get out of your clothes!"

"I love you!" Gratitude for everything was exploding inside Yuuri.

Yuuri caught Wolfram's hand and pulled him close. Wolfram yielded to the hug and pressed his head against Yuuri's chest, the sound of Yuuri's heartbeat calming and warm.

They stayed like this, tightly holding each other as Yuuri kissed Wolfram's hair. Warm tears fell from Wolfram's closed eyes. He felt like he was drowned in an overwhelming sense of relief, comfort, and acceptance.

Outside dawn was breaking. Mist hovered dense against the window, in it's depths Wolfram swore his love to Yuuri. There was nothing in the world he could think to ask for, only eternity.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The end, the end!!! Was the last chapter too long in comparison to the other chapters? I thought about splitting it into two sections (or cut out some of the rambling) but I couldn't! I just wanted it to be the last one! Thanx aaaall of you for reading! Love you all heaps n heaps! ****Please leave a note or something if you'd like, just so I know what you think! Hope you aren't all suffering from the sap and fluff and all that…:$ I hope I can write another fic! Have a great day and best wishes everyone! Bye (v) **


End file.
